epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Trakked/Reality vs Fiction 2: Sherlock Holmes vs The Zodiac Killer
Ayy, here's to the second Reality vs Fiction i guess, lol. Here we have the legendary detective created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes, against the infamous mysterious murderer who used cryptic messages to taunt the police, The Zodiac Killer. Writers: Trakked, Henry Jones, Jason Carreon, Razzy, Aaron, Snipes88, Jughead Jay, Kamren, Julian The Beast Beats: Zodiac / Sherlock: ' '''http://kustombeats.com/uploads/music/5321caa88f8d3.mp3 ' '''Hannibal / Sherlock: http://www.shadowville.com/audio//Shadowville.com%20-%20Unreal.mp3 ' '''Pogo / Sherlock: ' 'http://www.shadowville.com/audio//Shadowville.com%20-%20Daily%20Grind.mp3 ' 'Jack / Sherlock: ' 'http://www.shadowville.com/audio//Shadowville.com%20-%20Already.mp3 ' Thumbnail by Kamren the Reactor Battle: '''Zodiac Killer: This is the Zodiac speaking; killin’ you will be a cakewalk You deduce the most obvious things that make even I say “No shit, sherlock” How could I be insane? You abuse morphine and cocaine! You even abuse your “dear” Watson! Even I’d call that a shame. (Fast) I’ve never been caught; and I won’t be put in prison by this detective. ''' '''You can't diss my gun shots, so rest in peace, you skeptic! The zodiacs a hard code to crack; straight up mercing your ass So, cry in fear and run away, tell ‘em you got burnt by Zodiac Sherlock Holmes: You better Watch it, Richard, I’ll put this animal back in his cage Cause once the Zodiac is done, they’ll surely put it on the front page Stop trying to be so Modest-o, you’re the Zodiac Rapist of the eyes , sonny I’ll execute you on the track as if your name was Ted Bundy! They said to rule out the freak’s handwriting, but if you have a hark The two-timing, two-handed nature, that’ll surely leave a mark On this case, that’s a fact! Dropped this track fast like a heart attack! I’ve won this man’s most thrilling game, leaving Zodiac’s code forever cracked! Hannibal Lecter: Clarice, start the stove, get the temperature just right Because as it turns out, I’m having Sherlock stew tonight! Hannibal’s Rising is on your path, you should know I’m prone to violence! But just like a Lamb in it’s cage, you’ll be forever Silenced! You’re a nomad detective with rituals viler than Billy’s women But like an execution, you’ll be suffering Watts, Son! Having a partner more defiant than your deadliest alliance With an unhealthy reliance on his own pseudoscience! Sherlock Holmes: ''' '''If the human is one filthy animal, then why should you go and eat it? I’ve heard a man named Ed Gein wants his story back, so beat it. Your stories cannot compare to the crimes i’ve been deducin’ Since I’ve heard better Lectures from a C. Auguste Dupin! ''' '''I burnt you to bare bones, but i’m sure you’d eat them too, you cannibal! To slay this Red Dragon would only take a linoleum knife, Hannibal Your mind is quite chaotic, just like your movie’s editing Since i’ve crushed this Manhunter like Graham crackers; and left him with eidetic memory ??? (John Wayne Gacy): Mind if i barge in, Mr. Detective? John Wayne Gacy: Welcome to the freak show kid, allow me to show you around Here we got a phony detective facin’ off against the crazy clown! Leave ya stuck in the floorboards, I’ll be sure to keep you severed, kid ' '''Now, let’s see how you like me with this kind of temperament.. ' '''Pogo The Clown: Hey kids! Let’s see how many hits will whack this mole! ''' '''Because I don’t see a reason why this addict has to live at all.. With just a short scream, I’ll leave a detective old news I’ll leave him in little pieces inside the incinerator I built just for you Sherlock Holmes: It seems you aren’t Penny-Wise, but not in the slightest disturbing to me, With all of those little boys you raped, it’s clear John Wayne is Gay, see I’ll deduct an abductor, for me and cops are your only obstacle, However, you should Pogo away, because I know your winning’s impossible! I’m an unstoppable detective, while you’re just a lonely pedophile! Who strangled kids with a tourniquet, even I’d call that very vile! Go crawl back up in your crawl space, before this rapist gets taught a true lesson I’ll show you a new “handcuff trick” once I give you your second lethal injection! Jack The Ripper: I may only kill women but with the way you’re acting, you’re a pussy In other words, Jack will slice this coward along with his reboots, you see? I canned cannibal lecturers, your lines belong on Elementary Pipe down, face defeat; You’ll never know my identity! Whitechapel nights are groovy, and not as dead as your movies So let’s see if you can stand my ripperology; your attempts at rap are looney! This is truly your Final Problem; Leave ya falling like you did with Moriarty Hell, I’ve seen better Mouse Detectives that'll give you a run for your money Sherlock Holmes: It appears that this louse likes killing prostitutes So don't fret, my dear fellow, for you have simply been deduced This lewd loser’s acts terrible, causing hysteria, if i may add Rip my way through Kosminski, and I’m sure Whitechapel’s glad! Maybe there’s a clue or indication that I’ve missed To uncover the cold truth that you didn’t even exist! But out of every single psychopath that I have fought on this day Beating this delusional dope was just simply child's play.. Category:Blog posts